Fabled
Fabled, known as Demonic Roar Gods in the OCG and as Fiend Roar Deities in some video games, are series of LIGHT Fiend-Type (with the exception of The Fabled, known as Demonic Roar God Beasts in the OCG, which are Beast monsters) began in Japan as Duel Terminal Promos in Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!! and continued in Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!!. Their effects focus on discarding cards from their controller's hand to the Graveyard for a cost to activate their effect. "Fabled Lurrie" can be discarded by "Fabled Gallabas" and both effects will be activated, whereas "Fabled Grimro" is a catalyst for using the other two. "Fabled Leviathan" helps you to recover Fabled cards sent to the Graveyard for further uses. It should be noted that, although these creatures are "Demonic", they are all LIGHT monsters resembling the archetypal Fallen Angels from the Bible. Fabled can also be combined with archetypes such as Dark World, Lightsworns and Infernity: Some Fabled monsters cannot be used with Dark World monsters because cards such as Fabled Oltro send cards to the Graveyard for cost. Cards such as Fabled Raven can be used because it discards as a card effect. Fabled can work with Infernity, but does not give a large bonus to the deck in general, as Infernity already have large ways to empty the hand. Also, with an empty hand, it can cause bad draws because you do not have the right cards in your hand to fuel their effects, and can start to clog your hand, and thus prevent the principle of the Infernity archetype. Lightsworn can be used, but not all effects will activate. "Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner can be combined with cards like "The Fabled Cerburrel" and can allow you to easily summon from the Extra Deck. Swarming can be extremely easy when combined with "Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner" and "Fabled Krus". Putting "Fabled Soulkius" in the Graveyard becomes easy in a Lightsworn variant due to milling, and you can send dead cards from your hand such as "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast" to Special Summon "Fabled Soulkius". Also, he allows you to put enough Lightsworn Monsters in the Graveyard for "Judgement Dragon". The majority of your time will likley be spent around the continual recycling of Fabled Kushano, who can activate a large variety of other Fabled effects, while returning him to your hand for further use. Use cards like "Foolish Burial" and "The Fabled Peggulsus" to quickly send "Fabled Kushano" to the Graveyard. "Fabled Lurrie", "Fabled Krus", "The Fabled Ganashia", and "The Fabled Cerburrel" all benefit highly from his effect (which may generate an advantage, as opposed to a cost). Fabled monsters can benefit greatly from cards that discard cards in your hand to the graveyard. It is also good to use removal Trap Cards like "Phoenix Wing Wind Blast" and "Karma Cut" in a Fabled deck. Normal these would put you at a disadvantage, but with "Fabled" cards, who trigger their effects whenever they are discarded allow you to generate superior advantage. However, it would be unwise to use them in a Dark World variant as they do not trigger the Dark World effects. Recommended cards Monsters * Fabled Kushano * Fabled Krus * Fabled Lurrie * Fabled Grimro * Fabled Soulkius * Fabled Raven * Fabled Oltro * Fabled Gallabas * The Tricky * Plaguespreader Zombie * Morphing Jar * Stygian Street Patrol * Sangan * Honest Spells * Pot of Avarice * Card Destruction * Dark Core * Dark World Lightning * Dark World Dealings Traps * Beckoning Light * Forced Requisition * Karma Cut * Reckless Greed Extra Deck * Fabled Ragin * Fabled Valkyrus * Fabled Leviathan * The Fabled Unicore * Stygian Sergeants * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier Fabled Dark World Synchro (Fabled World) Fabled Dark World Synchro Deck is a LIGHT and DARK Attribute based deck. With cards that revolve around discard from the hand to the graveyard with support from typical Dark World decks. One Turn Kill combos are flooded in this deck thanks to "Fabled Raven being able to discard multiple copies of "Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World" and "Sillva, Warlord of Dark World" Special Summoning them to swarm the field and overwhelm the opponent. Also the Synchro Monster "Ancient Sacred Wyvern" gains attack equal to the difference in life points if you are in the lead for an unbelievable attack. Recommended Cards Monsters * Fabled Raven * Fabled Krus * Fabled Grimro * The Fabled Cerburrel * Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World * Sillva, Warlord of Dark World * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Plaguespreader Zombie * Dark Armed Dragon * Chaos Sorcerer * Morphing Jar * Sangan * Honest Spells * Dark World Dealings * Card Destruction * Pot of Avarice * Monster Reincarnation Traps * Beckoning Light * Forced Requisition * The Forces of Darkness Extra Deck * Fabled Leviathan * Fabled Valkyrus * Fabled Ragin * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Stygian Sergeants * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier Ragin Turbo Deck "Ragin Turbo Deck" is a deck that making a use of Fabled Ragin's effect to draw cards. The main way to summon is to discard The Fabled Cerburrel or The Fabled Ganashia with The Fabled Chawa's effect and Normal Summon the 2nd one. This deck has also a good potential for OTK with Synchro Monsters. It is good to use Cold Enchanter or Snipe Hunter where: Cold Enchanter dosen't require opponent's Field presence and gives an ATK boost when Snipe Hunter can destroy opponent's cards (but you can't use it at any time). Recommended cards Monsters * The Fabled Chawa * The Fabled Ganashia * The Fabled Cerburrel * Fabled Grimro * Fabled Krus * Sangan * Morphing Jar * Cold Enchanter or Snipe Hunter * The Fabled Nozoochee Spells * Card Destruction * Pot of Avarice * Giant Trunade Traps * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast * Divine Wrath * Solemn Warning * Beckoning Light * Trap Stun Extra Deck * Fabled Leviathan * Fabled Valkyrus * Fabled Ragin * The Fabled Unicore * Stygian Sergeants Category:Archetypes